Fine is a 4 letter word
by sassygayowen
Summary: Cristina breaks up with Owen. This is the story how how he copes with that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Apology

The rain poured. The lightening flashed and the thunder boomed. The rain pelted the earth and drowned the streets.

It also, coincidently, soaked a certain red haired trauma surgeon.

He sure didn't feel like a very important person at the moment.

He felt wet and cold. The only thing he wanted to do was go home and wrap a blanket around himself.

But no, here he was outside Cristina's apartment with an apology speech, and a soggy box of chocolates.

_Great. Just fucking great. This is exactly what I need. I look like a drowned rat._ Owen thought to himself as he caught a glimpse of himself in a window.

He walked the several flights of stairs to Cristina's floor. He avoided the elevator so he could work up some confidence.

_I'm a good guy. I've been to therapy to be a better man and to help myself. I feel better. I treated her well. I loved her like no one else. I didn't, however, tell her that I loved her over Teddy. That wasn't a good move on my part. I did go back into the hospital to help her when the shooter was in there. But I didn't however tell her I loved her when it counted the most. And I got shot._

_And I did show up to our first date drunk but that's behind me! All of that shit. Today is a new day! A new day of grovelling like I never have before!_

Owen found her apartment and knocked and waited.

The door opened.

Not Cristina.

"Owen? What are you doing here?" Callie asked.

"I wanted to talk to Cristina. Is she here?" He asked earnestly.

"Just a second…Cristina?" Callie called into the apartment.

Cristina appeared a moment later and looked over at the door. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of dripping wet Owen.

"Cristina… I need to talk to you. If you don't mind." He added.

"Fine. What do you want?" She asked in a flat tone.

"I…I need you to…I would like you to consider getting back together with me. Please."

Cristina stood there a little taken a back. Mind you, it wasn't a total surprise. She figured this would happen.

"I know I don't deserve it but I need you. I should have told you I loved you when it counted the most. I'm an idiot when it comes to relationships. I was just confused for some reason. I really shouldn't have been. It was so obvious. Especially now, looking back. I…I love you Cristina. Only you. It's always been you. Ever since the icicle. I just…I wanted to give you these chocolates but obviously they won't do. I'll get you some better ones. Dry ones even. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that. Anyway, I wanted to tell you all of that. I can leave now."

"Owen…You can't just show up here expecting me to forgive you."

"I'm not expecting anything from you. I just wanted you to listen. That's all. I wanted you to know my feelings. And you do now."

"I wish you could have told me you loved me earlier."

"I know. I'm sorry. I think about it all the time."

"You fucked up. Now you deal." With that, she closed the door.

Owen stood there for a moment staring at the door, not quite realizing what had just happened.

He did.

He sighed and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! YAY! Here's chapter two! Hope you like it!**

**Ch 2 - Later that night.**

**Owen stood with mixed emotions. **

**He was furious. He was upset. He was torn apart.**

**Now what? **

**He stomped, literally, towards the stairwell. He stomped all the way down the stairs. Owen crossed the street and into the parking lot of the hospital to get his truck. **

**He managed to hold himself together until he got to his truck. He leaned against it and started to sob. **

**How his heart hurt. He tried in vain to compose himself and got into his black dodge truck. He started it up and music blared on the stereo.**

"_**Baby baby when we first met. I never felt something so strong. You were like my lover and my best friend all wrapped into one."**_

"Fuck off." He said angrily as he changed to a CD.

"_**We're just slow dancing in a burning room…"**_

"Seriously?" Owen said to the CD. He changed the disc.

" _**You run away. You could and stay. But you run away from me."**_

Owen narrowed his eyes at the disc changer like it personally offended him.

Disc change.

"_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. That's alright because I like they way it hurts…"**_

Owen narrowed his eyes even more. He turned it off.

He surrendered himself to the silence.

Owen composed himself somewhat all the way home. He managed to make it into his apartment before there was no stopping the flow of tears.

He went into his fridge and pulled out a beer.

12 beers later he passed out on his couch.

Author Note: I own nothing except the awesomeness of my story!


	3. Chapter 3

Notice: Grey's belongs entirely to ABC and Shonda Rimes!

A/N: Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews and the favourites! It means a lot! Just helping out fellow Grey's lovers until September!

Well…I'll write stories past September too. But you get the idea.

Ch 3 - Day 1

The next morning his woke up feeling fairly shitty.

He sat up and rubbed his face.

"Now what?" Owen said out loud to himself.

He imagined himself sitting on the couch crying all day with a bucket of ice cream in his lap and him eating from it and listening to "Out of Reach".

"Yeah right." He said to himself.

He got up off the couch with purpose. He'd spend his day off….

Suddenly the full impact of what happened the night before hit him. Owen sat down again.

His heart hurt.

Tears came to his eyes once more.

"Oh Cristina…" He couldn't breathe without her. He wasn't even sure if he knew how to be without her. How was he supposed to sleep? Sure the beer helped the night before but sober nights? How was he supposed to sleep without her in his arms? How was he supposed to live knowing he'd never be able to bury his face in her neck and kiss it and inhale her scent?

How was he supposed to live? Seriously.

How was he supposed to deal with not being able to make love to her anymore?

This was bullshit.

Unfortunately for him, he spent most of the day annoyed, upset and teary eyed.

He didn't, however, consume any ice cream. At least not that day.

He did, however, consume an entire box of pizza. And a box of granola bars. The ones with the chocolate chips in them. And a 2L bottle of coke. And half a box of Oreo's.

For lunch he had the rest of the Oreo's and the rest of his milk.

At supper he decided to slow down and just have a couple slices of another kind of pizza. He then decided to just eat the rest of the box.

Getting fat wasn't so bad. He'd get gloriously fat and all would be well.

At least in his mind it would be glorious.

For a snack he had a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches.

What was going on? This wasn't how Owen Hunt acted. He was DOCTOR OWEN FUCKING HUNT! He was the fucking head of trauma! He'd been to war. He had seen it all. He was strong. He was powerful. He was fearless. He was…really upset.

A/N: Sorry these chapters seem to be so damn short.

PS: Mmmm…grilled cheese sandwich….

PPS: So maybe Addison's meltdown when she realized he didn't have Derrick may or may not have inspired the events in this particular chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: All belongs to ABC and Shonda Rimes, except the story, obviously.

A/n 2.0: Awh thanks guys! I love reviews!

To Kevin's Biggest: I know! You feel like you should feel sorry for him but you laugh anyway. That was me the entire time I was writing it. I was planning on not making so funny but it just turned into a humorous thing.

To OCShipper: I know! He'll get there! Glad you liked the reference! It filled me with joy!

Ch 4 - Day 2

The next day, he had ice cream for breakfast.

And then went to work.

He was already starting to grow quite the beard.

Things were not looking up for Owen Hunt.

2 of his patients died. 1 would never walk again and the other 2 had many more surgeries to deal with.

All they had at the coffee stand was de-caf and there wasn't anything unhealthy enough for him to eat so he had a chocolate bar.

"Holy shit. Owen. Our Owen Hunt is having a chocolate bar." Callie said shocked as she turned towards Teddy.

"Oh my god. I've never seen him eat one. At least not for lunch. He always bitches about how bad they are for you." Teddy replied worried for her friend.

"Well Cristina did just break up with him. Let him gorge." Arizona said understandingly.

"You don't understand. Owen does. Not. Eat. Chocolate. To. Replace. A meal." Teddy said as she looked back at Owen who was finishing his second chocolate bar.

"Oh my god he ate another one!" Callie cried. "We've got to do something!"

Owen got up and left the cafeteria just as Cristina and Meredith walked in.

Cristina sat down and started in on her fries. Delicious delicious greasy fries.

She looked over at her ex-boyfriend walking away.

Why did it have to be this way?

But nothing was ever easy at Seattle Grace/Mercy West. Ever.

It would be so much easier if she just hated him.

Much.

At least Burke had the decency to never show his face there again.

By the time the day was done, Owen was possibly more furious than the actual day of the break up.

He took a deep breath and tried to focus.

Focus on what exactly?

How much of a loser he felt like? Or how crazy his beard was getting?

Or how many pounds he must have gained.

Thousands.

Once he got home he decided to give his sister Liz a call.

She was good at girl things.

"Hey Owen what can I do ya for?" She asked happily.

"Okay. I'm having girl problems." He said finally.

She sighed.

"Oh dear. What did you do now?"

"Why are you automatically assuming it was something I did?" Owen said annoyed.

"Because it's always something you did." She said honestly.

"Shut up. Okay. So. I didn't tell Cristina my feelings towards her. Or rather in time. I told her later. She asked me about it and I just froze up. I didn't know. I was all confused with Teddy and shit and I just said I didn't know." Owen blabbed.

"You told her that?" Liz said with shock in her voice.

"Yes. I did. We broke up. I just miss her terribly. You think there is any chance she'll take me back?" He said pitifully.

"Oh Owen…Why do you keep doing this? It's not like you aren't good enough."

"Well obviously I'm not. Obviously I'm dark and twisty inside and I've just decided to fuck myself over. Subconsciously."

"Dark and twisty?" she asked, puzzled.

"Never mind. I'm obviously meant to be single for life. It's like a club."

"You are ridiculous. And a dork." She replied.

"Shut up you. I'm the coolest person you know." He retorted.

"Whatever. Tom Robertson was cooler than you." She replied back smiling over the phone.

"No way. I was way cooler than him. I had a sweet bike."

"True. It was red."

"Exactly. Therefore."

"You are still a dork."

"You still suck."

"You apologize to her at least?"

"No. I just thought I'd just let it hang in the air and not do a thing about it. With any luck she'll show up at my door at 1am sobbing because she can't live without me. Of course I did!"

"Just thought I'd check."

" Figures. Love you."

"Love you too. And listen, if it just doesn't work out, you'll find some other hot chick to woo. And you won't screw it up this time."

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. I do what I can for my little brother."

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight!" She said brightly.

They hung up.

That made him feel a little better.

A little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: thanks for all the reviews! Here is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Ch 5 - Day 3

Next day!

He skipped breakfast! Owen went to work and drank coffee all day. At least it was caffeinated.

At Lunch he ate a croissant and more coffee.

"How are you today Owen?" Callie asked.

"FINE. Just FINE." He said through gritted teeth as he shoved some more croissant in his mouth.

"Want to try some of my salad? It's really good." Callie said smiling at him, hoping he'd try some.

"Low fat dressing!" She added helpfully.

"Not interested." He replied shoving another croissant in his mouth. The spark in his deep blue eyes just wasn't there.

"How about some of my tomato soup? It's really good." Teddy offered.

"No. I'm alright. I'm done so I'm just going to go now." With that, Owen got up and left.

"Did you see how long his beard is getting?" Callie asked Teddy worriedly.

"Yes! This is not good. How long is this going to go on?" Teddy asked Callie. "We've got to do something!"

"What can we do? He's stubborn. I think we just have to let it happen. Not that I'm super thrilled with the idea." Callie replied.

"Yeah. That's true. " Teddy said.

"He's just moping. He'll be back to normal soon. I'm sure." Arizona said with certainty in her voice.

Callie shook her head. "If I was him, I'd just get fat and drink a bottle of wine."

"Maybe I should talk to him." Cristina suggested as she sipped her coffee with Meredith.

"Right. And then he'd go and hurt you again. Except this time by actually sleeping with Teddy and not telling you he loved you. Great idea. Maybe he'll strangle her too." Meredith said with distaste.

Cristina sighed. Meredith had a point…but she did miss Owen. A lot.

"You are dark and twisty." Cristina commented as she sipped her coffee again.

Owen need to get out of there. He couldn't take seeing Cristina all the time. Every time he did, all he thought about was burying his face in her neck and kissing her silly. He missed her neck.

He headed towards the change room and quickly changed into his ARMY t-shirt and jeans. He slipped his flip flops on. He seemed to be favouring those lately. Mostly they took the least effort to put on and take off. He remembered seeing Cristina wear his ARMY shirt around the apartment. How he missed that.

Even though he told her it annoyed him, she knew it turned him on.

It was the end of the week and he woke up to the sun shining brightly in his eyes.

He got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh Owen." He said to himself.

He sighed and sat there for a couple of minutes.

"You know what? Fuck it." He said to himself.

No more of this. No more. He got up and had a shower and shaved. He trimmed his hair a bit.

He looked around his apartment at the mess. The empty pizza boxes, pop bottles, beer bottles etc. He grabbed a trash bag and cleaned up.

He decided he'd moped long enough. Time for a new beginning.

The next day he showed up for work early. He had eaten breakfast. (bagel, orange juice, scrambled eggs, cup of coffee) He felt refreshed. And happy.

"He's back." Callie said smiling as she saw her friend finally back to his old self.

"He sure is." Teddy agreed.

"Lookin' good Dr. Hunt." Callie said as he walked past her.

Owen smiled at her. "Thanks." He continued on his way.

"Look at him. Look how happy he is. It's like I never existed." Cristina commented bitterly as she took a bite of her chocolate chip muffin.

Meredith nodded her head in agreement. "Jerk."

_God he looks sexy. _Cristina thought to herself.

In truth, Cristina had not had an easy week either. She too had been miserable. Drinking too much and eating too much. Particularly chocolate chip muffins.

Pattern?

"You know what? Fuck it." Cristina decided.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked as Cristina walked away.

Cristina got up from her chair and walked over to him.

"Owen? We need to talk."

"Uhh…okay." He followed her outside.

"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"I…I miss you."

"What? I miss you too…" Owen shook his head out of the trance. "You can't just do this to me. I'm just starting to think I can breathe without you in my arms and you say this to me! These words! You know I love you. I love you with all my being. More than anything. My heart hurts because of you." Owen suddenly realized his word vomit. Except he couldn't stop. "I know I fucked up. I am fully aware of it. Trust me. I'm sorry I never said I loved you and not Teddy but truth is, as you know, I love only you. She is my friend. That is it. That is all. You can't just come here and expect me to go "Oh okay." and let it go. I won't. You can't just break up with me. You cannot."

He thought briefly for a moment. He thought about stopping the rambling but he just needed to get it all out. Even if he had just dug himself a nice hole in the ground. Hopefully with cable.

"I miss you like crazy but if you really, want me back, you have to promise me that if you are having problems with me, you talk to me. You talk to me! Not Meredith. Or at least, don't let her let you jump to conclusions about me. I want you to make decisions because you decided to. I know she is your person. I know you knew her before me. I know this but I'll talk to you if you talk to me. Otherwise, leave me be. I've shaved my beard! I didn't have 6 chocolate bars for breakfast! I'm trying to put my pieces back together."

Owen said furiously. His eyes stung with tears. He wiped his eyes. Damn it. Damn his feelings and his teary eyes. Can't even get angry properly without crying.

She looked at him. "Owen I…need you too."

Owen was slightly taken aback. He had been fully prepared to be tossed into a the friend pile. He had briefly contemplated gorging himself once more. Nothing like still not being over an Ex. And crying again.

"Oh. You do?" He finally said, surprised.

She looked into his sad deep blue eyes. "Yes. I'm gaining weight not being with you. Do you have any idea how much I eat now? It's terrible. I actually have to make time to eat. Do you have any idea how many muffins I ate today?"

Owen laughed.

"I suppose you saw me eating constantly as well." He said a little embarrassed.

"I didn't realize you could eat that much. What am I saying? I kinda expected you to eat more." She said finally.

Owen poked her. Hard.

"OW! This is what I have to put up with? This is why I decided to take you back? Oh I'm returning you back to the store."

Owen laughed and grabbed her face and pulled her lips towards his.

"You can't get rid of me. I threw away the receipt."

She giggled and kissed him.

THE END!

A/N: It's sad to say I laughed through most of this. I know it's a bit ( A LOT) OC for Owen but I couldn't help it. Just roll with it my babies.

Thanks to all my reviewers and subscribers and readers that didn't do anything! It really means a lot that you review and take the time to read and all that! Thank you muchly!

Until next time, keep fit and have fun!


End file.
